Sneeze
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: Lois is left at home to take care of their two year old daughter Laura who is sick with a cold, a small ammount of chaos happens. Small drabble


Sneeze

Lois Lane Kent was kneeling on the kitchen floor, looking in cabinet for a can of Lysol. She already went through six and she had called Clark to tell him to pick up some more after work, that and formula. She gave up on breast feeding little Johnny Kent, he took after his dad. She smiled and gave an AH-HA when finding a half empty bottle of Lysol, she had to keep little Johnny and herself healthy. Johnny laughed at his mother's antics and he kicked his chubby legs, a little black curl fell into his icy blue eyes. She smiled and went over to the infant.

"Don't worry Johnny, the disinfectant queen will keep you safe…Now if I can only find Daddy's cape." Lois cooed

Just then, from upstairs came a very loud "ACHO" and a small "uh-oh". Lois sighed and waited for the little sound of two year old feet running down the stairs.

"Mama?" Laura sniffed. "I tick!" she said with a stuffed up nose

"I know Cujo." Lois grimaced and grabbed a tissue; she knelt down in front of the toddler and whipped the snotty nose. "There, is that better?"

Laura snorted and nodded her head. "Um Mama, dheres a dole in the wall."

Lois raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean-" She gathered the sick child up in her arms and went up the stairs to Clarks old bedroom that was now decorated with bright yellow painted ducks and sure enough there was a huge hole blown through one of the walls. "Laura?"

Laura smiled. "Des Mama?"

"Why is there a hole in the wall?" Lois asked, this was one thing that she could never get used to. That her children where half super powerful, but still human so yes they could get sick.

Laura then gave her the Lane I-Know-Everything-Look. "I Sneezeded and den..dat happed." She shrugged her shoulders. "I dory."

Lois sighed and then shifted sides. "Let's put you in mommy and daddy's bed, snow is getting in your room. We'll make daddy fix it when he comes home"

Laura smiled the smile that she got from her dad, her hazel eyes gleamed. "Can I watch T.V?"

"Sure thing sweet pea." Lois said and she put her daughter on the soft bed and turned on the T.V. She flipped through the channels before finding the peanuts Christmas special.

"Mama, can you get me Bunny Bear?" Laura's little voice asked.

Lois went back into her room and grabbed the worn out stuffed animal, she handed it to Laura who then smiled up at her. "Dank you!"

Lois smiled. "Sure thing." She then walked back down the stairs and found that Johnny had transfixed himself into the toys that hung from his swing, he was such a calm relaxed baby. It was his dad's attitude, when Laura seemed like she was always on a caffeine rush like her mom and when she was sick it was the end of the world."

She picked the chunky baby from his seat and sat down on the sofa before hearing a whoosh. "Why is there a hole in the side of the house?" Clark's asked.

Lois craned her head back. "Well, you daughter sneezed and I can't take her to the doctors cause well…that will happen."

Clark sighed and put his glasses in his pocket. "I'll go fix it now."

"Hold on there super boy." Lois said

"Babe, I thought we were past the whole super boy thing." Clark groaned

"Oh we are I just wanted to let you know that no barn doors came falling out of the sky when she sneezed." Lois said with a teasing smile

Clark smiled and bent over the couch and kissed his wife of a year. "Give me five seconds and the room will be done." And with that he sped off to the barn.

Lois smiled and looked down at Johnny. The baby's face scrunched up and then ACHO! Lois' hair blew back and some books fell off of the table. "Oh no, Clark!" She yelled out. "When you're done get in here and take care of your son!"

_Well, that was my first attempt at writing a Smallville fic, its based of the episode in season four. I figured with super kids comes super sickness._

_Disclaimer- I do not own smallville or their characters, only Laura and Johnny._


End file.
